The Reunion
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Kadang kala kita perlu berkumpul untuk mengingat kembali masa - masa yang membawa kita hingga saat ini. MANY PAIRINGS INSIDE !


**CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**The Reunion belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Genre : Slice of Life 50 % , Romance 35 % , sisanya silakan menurut Anda apa**

**Warning : (agak) OOC , gaje , author numpang curhat di sini, aneh, Sanae's POV seutuhnya, many pairings inside**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enjoy reading

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki pertama telah aku lakukan saat keluar dari pesawat Japan airlines. Ya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kembali ke Jepang setelah hampir 6 bulan-sejak aku menikah dengan Tsubasa, aku memang belum pernah pulang ke Jepang. Itu karena Tsubasa yang baru saja bergabung dengan tim Catalunya harus mengikuti pelatihan dan berbagai pertandingan dalam laga musim panas. Sedangkan aku sendiri memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di universitas yang cukup ternama di Barcelona. Jadi kami memang tidak bisa menyempatkan untuk menengok sejenak ayah, ibu , dan teman-teman kami barang sebentar di Jepang. Ditambah lagi saat ini aku sedang hamil satu bulan. Mungkin ini juga bisa menjadi oleh-oleh berupa kabar yang menggembirakan untuk orang-orang di Jepang yang merindukan kehadiran kami.

Hari ini karena kami, aku dan Tsubasa diundang teman-teman timnas Jepang untuk bereuni selama tiga hari di sebuah villa yang kami sendiri belum tahu tempatnya di mana kami pulang ke Jepang. Beruntung laga musim panas yang tsubasa ikuti juga telah berakhir dan kebetulan juga kampusku sedang libur semester jadi kami bisa hadir untuk reuni ini.

"Ayo Sanae." Tsubasa menatapku lembut penuh senyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menyambutnya hangat dan tersenyum pula. Setiap hari selama kami menikah aku sangat bersyukur karena akhirnya aku bisa bersama Tsubasa. Ini adalah kebahagiaan terbesarku. Apalagi kami akan memiliki buah hati dari pernikahan kami.

Kami terus berjalan beriringan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Tsubasa menggenggam tanganku begitu erat. Sesekali aku melihatnya yang terlihat begitu serius. Kini dia yang melihatku heran dengan ekspresi wajahku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku tersenyum. "Kau terlihat tampan." Pujiku padanya. "Eh?" Lihat wajahnya. Memerah. Aku sangat suka melihat Tsubasa yang seperti itu. Dia hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum sumringah. Sepertinya suamiku ini sudah mulai hafal kebiasaanku yang suka memuji tiba-tiba.

Dia melihat sekitar. Mencari sosok orang yang katanya akan menjemput kami di bandara.

"Di mana dia?" gumamnya dengan memperhatikan sekeliling bandara.

"Eh,itu… ." kataku sambil menunjuk orang yang mungkin dimaksud oleh Tsubasa.

"woooii Tsubasa ! Sanae !" teriak sesosok pria dengan potongan rambut semi bros pada kami sambil melambaikan tangannya . Tsubasa melambai balik padanya.

Kini kami telah berada di mobil milik Ishizaki. Seseorang yang berjanji menjemput kami di bandara. Dan… sejak kapan dia bisa menyetir mobil? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya ishizaki pada kami.

"Kami baik. Kapan acara akan diadakan?" Tanya Tsubasa balik.

"Lusa."jawab ishizaki. "Nah..sambil menunggu hari H kalian bisa bertemu orang tua kalian dulu."jawab Ishizaki. "Ok."balas Tsubasa sambil tersenyum menatapku lembut dan mengeratkan genggamannya padaku.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku melihat keluar jendela. Ini adalah pemandangan kota Nankatsu yang sudah aku tinggalkan enam bulan yang lalu. Sama. Ya,masih sama seperti dahulu. Di kota inilah aku dilahirkan. Di kota inilah aku tumbuh hingga dewasa. Di kota inilah aku bertemu orang yang menjadi suamiku sekarang ini. Dan banyak cerita yang telah teruir manis, asam, asin, pahit di sini. Senyuman manis pun kini terbentuk di bibir tipisku membayangkan betapa berharganya kota ini dalam kehidupanku saat ini.

"Kota ini masih sama seperti dulu ya?" kataku membuka pembicaraan masih tetap memandang kagum kota kelahiranku. "Waah.. itu sekolah kita waktu SMP kan?" padahal baru enam bulan aku meninggalkan kota ini, tapi entah kenapa aku begitu bahagia kembali ke sini. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah di kota ini.

"Wah, kau masih ingat ya Sanae?" Tanya Ishizaki padaku. "ehem."jawabku singkat dan kami tetap masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah orang tua Tsubasa yang kini juga menjadi orang tuaku.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Kata Ishizaki memecahkan lamunanku akan kota Nankatsu ini. Syukurlah saat ini kami sudah tiba di rumah. "Masih sama ya?" ujar Tsubasa.

"Baiklah. Kalian lusa bersiaplah. Kita akan menuju tempat reuni di villa milik keluarga Matsuyama di Hokaido. Persiapkan fisik kalian untuk perjalanan darat. Sekarang kalian istirahat saja. Jika butuh bantuan silakan hubungi aku saja." Jelas Ishizaki panjang lebar. Kemudian melesatkan mobilnya meninggalkan kami di rumah orang tua Tsubasa.

Jujur saja di antara teman-teman kami, Ishizakilah yang begitu dekat denganku dan Tsubasa. Dia adalah teman pertama Tsubasa saat suamiku itu pindah ke Nankatsu. Dia juga teman yang begitu akrab denganku saat kami masih kecil hingga sekarang aku menikah dengan Tsubasa. Yang paling mengejutkan untukku dan Tsubasa adalah ketika Ishsizaki mengabarkan bahwa dia sudah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Yukari, teman sebangkuku saat di sekolah menengah sekaligus teman yang sama-sama menjadi manager di SMP Nankatsu dulu. Memang cinta itu kadang tak bisa diduga. Yang tadinya suka bertengkar, ternyata malah jadi saling menyukai bahkan mungkin menikah. Itulah yang terjadi pada dua sahabatku yang begitu luar biasa.

"Yakin kita tidak sewa hotel saja selama di Jepang?" Tanya Tsubasa padaku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku yakin. Memang kenapa sih?" tanyaku balik. "Aku hanya ingin kau merasa nyaman saja. Nanti kita tidur di kamarku yang mungkin dengan barang-barang yang tidak kau suka."

Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kau tidak usah berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Jelasku.

Akhirnya aku dan Tsubasa melangkah menuju rumah. Dan sesuai dugaanku Ayah dan ibu Ozora pasti kaget melihatku dan putranya datang ke Jepang tanpa member tahu terlebih dahulu. Namun yang aku perhatikan dari mereka, mereka begitu senang dengan kehadiranku dan Tsubasa. Apalagi saat Tsubasa member tahu kabar gembira bahwa aku sedang hamil.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ibu Ozora. Tsubasa mengangguk mantap. Meyakinkan bahwa kabar gembira itu benar. "Wah, selamat ya. Kalian akan segera menjadi ayah dan ibu."

"Terima kasih." Itulah yang aku ucapkan. Aku begitu senang karena kedua mertuaku ini begitu menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri.

Akhirnya kami dipersilakan untuk istirahat.

"Kalian pasti lelah. Terutama kau Sanae. Kau tidak boleh terlalu capek." Ujar Ibu Ozora kepadaku tulus.

Seperti dugaan Tsubasa, kami akan tidur di kamarnya. Begitu memasuki kamar Tsubasa ini, aku berdecak kagum. Hampir semua barang-barang di sini berhubungan dengan kecintaannya pada bola. Gambar poster besar pemain terkenal terpasang di dinding. Selimut bergambar bola. Jam dinding berbentuk bola. Semua bernuansa bola.

"Maaf ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin ini tidak seperti di kamar kita di Barcelona."

Aku tersenyum.

"Iya." Jawabku untuk menghentikan kecemasaan Tsubasa.

"sekarang kau istirahatlah. Nanti malam kita berkeliling kota Nankatsu sebentar." Ucapnya yang ikut duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Ok." Jawabku.

===To Be Continued===

**-ciymii's curcol-**

Taraaaa ! saya kembali lagi dengan cerita baru. Huhuhu.

Entah kenapa pengen buat cerita kayak beginian. Ini masih biasa-biasa aja seperti cerita saya yang sebelumnya. Wkwkwk

Seneng ya liat (baca: membuat) Tsubasa begitu perhatian sama Sanae. Hehe

**Delete or continue ? Read and Review pleaseeee ;DD**

Sankyouuuuuu :DDD


End file.
